A New Beginning
by friendslover99
Summary: Drabbles of Katniss,Peeta,and their children after the events in 'Mockingjay'.


**This is my attempt at a THG story and I thought it was awful by the time I finished opinion you have,as long as it's not offensive or bad criticism.**

I woke up with the ray of sunlight beaming at my eye from the curtains.I was too tired to wake up and Peeta was already quietly sleeping and still holding me in his those 3 years,me and Peeta faked being a couple for the Capitol,But now,it was for real.I tried to put the memories of the Games behind me and continue with this life,But so many things ran in my if Willow and Rye would know more about us being in the Games or what happend to Gale,even memories of Prim and Boggs' ,something hopped on my stomach.

Then,I woke up and saw my almost 5-year-old daughter Willow.''Wake up,Mommy!''she cried.I laughed and stood up to sit Willow on my 8 month old son Rye was also on the bed near Peeta.

''Good morning,my little duck''I said as I kissed Willow's nose and put a strain of her raven hair behind her ear.''Well,look who just woke up''Peeta said as he sat up and held Rye in his arms.''Willow,how did Rye get out of his crib?''I asked her.''I took him out''she just shrugged.

''Willow,what have I told you about taking your brother out of his crib without calling us?''I asked though she was only 4,she was very independent and protective over Rye.''He wanted to get out''she replied.''I know,But just remind us next time''I finally told always appeared to be a spitting image of Prim and world was full of nature and hurts me to think of Prim and Rue when I look through Willow's 4-year-old eyes,But it always reminded me that my sister would've loved them.

Later,I went to the woods to hunt for breakfast.I caught fish and I gathered berries to mash into baby food for I walked in our cabin,I saw Willow playing with her toy horses and Peeta sitting at the table feeding Rye his bottle.

''Did you get it?''he asked as he turned to me.I said went over to me and kissed me as soon as I put them on the table.''What was that for?''I asked.''To let you know how much I love you''he smiled.I caressed his face,''I always have''.

After breakfast,Willow ran out to play in the field in front of our ran along with her trying to catch up with has a lot of energy in her small and Peeta sat at the steps so we watch the mostly picked out flowers and put them in her hair while Rye played with them and pulled out petals.

* * *

Later that night,Willow and Rye were sleeping while me and Peeta looked out from the steps of the house.''I have this feeling''said Peeta.''What I did back at the Games.I'm afraid it might affect the life we have now''. ''It won't''I told him.''The kids are still young,they'll know when they're older''. ''That's not the point!''He almost raised his voice.''I was the one responsible for getting you killed because I followed Snow!It was my job,Katniss,and I was responsible for it''.''It wasn't your fault''I said.''They put us in danger and we need to leave that behind''.

''But it's not easy, can't just pretend nothing happen back there''he bursted out.''We have to!''I yelled.

''What about you?What about Gale helping to kill Prim!?''

Then,I felt anger rushing through me when Peeta mentioned about Coin's composing in the death of Prim.I got a grip of Peeta's shirt and grabbed him.

''IT'S DONE,PEETA!THEY'RE DEAD!IT'S FUCKING OVER!''

Peeta looked at me with a appalled look on his face as if he didn't know what to do.I hadn't bursted out at Peeta since when he told Caesar that he's in love with me.

I heard footsteps from the porch and saw Willow standing at the must've heard the whole thing or seen what I did to Peeta.I saw that she had a scared look on her face as if she did know.

Damn you,President Snow!I hope you,Haymitch,and Coin burn in hell!

I went over to her and bent down to her level.''What's wrong,sweetie?''I asked her.''I had a nightmare''she said hugged my neck and buried her face in my put his hands on his face and walked over to wear I held Willow in my arms.''It was a dream''I said softly as I rubbed her back.''it's okay,we're here''.

Peeta pressed a kiss on Willow's hair and rested his head on hers.I looked at him and he had an honest apologetic look on his face.''Can you sing?''Willow asked.I gave a small smile and stroked her hair.''Anything for you,little duck''I said.

When we put Willow back to bed,we layed next to her and sang her the lullaby that I sang to Prim,Rue,and Willow since she was a baby.

_Deep in a meadow_

_Under a willow_

_A bed of grass_

_A soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head_

_And close your eyes_

_And when again they open_

_The sun will rise_

_Here it's safe_

_Here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard_

_You from harm_

_And your dreams are sweet_

_And tomarrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_


End file.
